particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Administrative divisions of Trigunia
The administrative divisions of Trigunia are as follows. As per the "Law on the Administrative Divisions of the Tsardom of Trigunia" which was passed by the State Duma in February 4618 there are now 5 "Federal Subjects" (Rodshyan: Субъект федерации; tr. Sub"yekt federatsii) that make up the former "regions" sometimes called "oblasts". These five regions are Brakav also known as Tirgith, the home of the Hulstro-Trigunians and Hulstrians and the individual island of Trigunia; Radin and Zarvosopol which make up the central island and Lesnov and Vrosnok which make up the eastern island. Each of these Federal Subjects has an appointed "State Envoy" that is appointed by the Viceroy of Trigunia and approved by the Great Prince and Tsar. These "Federal Subjects" are in turn divided into different "Regions" known in Rodshyan as "Oblast" and elect their own Governor's and are assisted by an "Oblast Council" of 125 seats held in conjunction with national elections. Underneath the Oblast's are a number of "Districts" known Rodshyan as "Raions". The Trigunian government as means to quell religious or political dissent sometimes create special "Republics", which are ruled semi-autonomously, however they are considered to be that of an oblast. The only created republic as of April, 4515 was the Abreken Republic, located on Lesnov and is comprised of mostly ethnic Ahmadi Trigunians. It was dismantled by the "Law on the Administrative Divisions of the Tsardom of Trigunia". Federal Subjects Republics In the Trigunian Federation, certain peoples were given autonomy as a means to prevent uprisings and armed conflict. The first of these were the Abreken of Abrekharak, the largest demographic of Trigunian Ahmadis. Abreken Republic was the only republic created and was located on the same island as the Brakav. The Abreken Republic was headed by an elected Chairman of the State Council, which was the unicameral legislature of the autonomous republic. The Republic was ended in 4618. Economic regions Trigunia is divided into three economic regions, these regions are grouped together by their common climate, macroeconomic policies, oversight of customs administration as well as similar living conditions for those in the economic regions. The Trigunian Ministry of Finance and the Ministry of Trade and Industry controls the Trigunian economic regions and has a large stake in local investments into the areas. Economic regions have a special "Presidential Envoy" that sits on the Federal Economic Council that advises the President of Trigunia on economic matters. *Eastern Economic Region (Vrosnok Oblast and Lesnov Oblast) *Western Economic Region (Radin Oblast and Zarvospol Oblast) *Southern Economic Region (Brakav Oblast) Oblasts within Federal Subjects Brakav/Tirgith *Kaiserburg (Sofiyaburg) Oblast **Kaiserburg Raion (Oblast capital) *Traktorgrad Oblast **Traktorgrad Raion (Oblast capital) *Belyysk Oblast **Belyysk Raion (Oblast capital) **Bretrinka Raion (Head of states vacation dacha) **Voskremyssk Raion *Kronkirchen (Zelnya) Oblast **Kronkirchen Raion (Oblast capital) *Tiroslavl Oblast **Tiroslavl Raion (Oblast capital) *Kommenovsk Oblast **Kommenovsk Raion (Oblast capital) *Malchik Oblast **Malchik Raion (Oblast capital) *Salzstein (Novobay) Oblast **Salzstein Raion (Oblast capital) **Hochsdorf Raion *Freidenz (Kemelitamak) Oblast **Freidenz Raion (Oblast capital) **Buchtstadt Raion *Brauding (Balaromorsk) Oblast **Esswald Raion *Klagenkreis (Nogibodny) Oblast **Obernhan Raion Raion *Marchbach (Yaroshikha) Oblast **Neuwerder Raion *Waidlach (Propetsk) Oblast **Drolsgries Raion *Gänsernling (Stavodsk) Oblast **Elmmölsen Raion Category:Regions Category:Government and politics of Trigunia